chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Kruger
Marcus Krüger (born on May 27, 1990 in Stockholm, Sweden) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player, currently a centre for the Chicago Blackhawks in the NHL. Playing Career Playing Career in Sweden Before joining the Blackhawks, Krüger previously played for Stockholm-based Djurgårdens IF of the Swedish Elite League. On October 18, 2009, he was announced as the first of four nominees for the 2009–10 Elitserien "Rookie of the Year" after starting the season with five goals and 11 assists in just 13 games. NHL Playing Career In June of 2010, Krüger signed a three-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks, but he opted to stay with Djurgården during the first year of the contract. He was later recalled from Djurgården to Chicago on March 23, 2011. His first full season with the Blackhawks was in 2011–12, when he played in 71 games with the club, scoring nine goals and adding 17 assists. On April 9, 2013 (in Game 5 of the Western Conference Quarter-finals), Krüger scored his first career Stanley Cup playoff goal which happened to be the game winner, against Minnesota Wild goaltender Josh Harding. The Blackhawks eventually won the 2013 Stanley Cup,6 with Krüger contributing three goals during the team's run. After his playoff success with the team, Kruger signed a two year extension with the Blackhawks on July 12, 2013. He scored eight goals along with 20 assists in 81 games for Chicago during the 2013–14 NHL season. On May 19, 2015, he scored the game winning triple overtime away goal to tie the Western Conference finals 1-1 against the Anaheim Ducks. On September 11, 2015, Krüger signed a one-year, 1.5 million dollar contract to stay with the Blackhawks for the 2015–16 season. On December 17, 2015, he dislocated his wrist in a game against the Edmonton Oilers. He was projected to miss at-least four months while recovering from the injury. On February 27, 2016, the Blackhawks announced that Krüger would be switching his number to #22 in order for his new teammate acquired from the Winnipeg Jets, Andrew Ladd to keep his traditional #16. He later returned to #16 after Ladd left the Blackhawks to sign with the New York Islanders. On March 9, 2016, the Blackhawks signed Krüger to a three-year, $9.25 million contract extension that runs through the 2018–19 season. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Krüger has represented Sweden three times in international play. At the junior level, he helped his country capture a bronze medal at the 2010 World Junior Championships. After graduating to the senior level, Kruger has played for Sweden twice in 2011 (finishing with a silver medal) & 2012 and he also represented Sweden in the 2014 Winter Olympics. After several injuries to the team's centremen, he played on Sweden's first line in the tournament final against Canada, which the Swedes lost, 3–0. Accolades *Stanley Cup Champion (2013 & 2015) Gallery kruger 2011-2012 .jpg|2011-12 Season kruger 2012-2013 season.jpg|2012-13 Season kruger 2013-2014 season.jpg|2013-14 Season kruger 2014-2015 season .jpg|2014-15 Season kruger 2015-2016 season.jpg|2015-16 Season kruger 2016-2017 season.jpg|2016-17 Season kruger 2017-2018 season .jpg|2017-18 Season (with the Carolina Hurricanes) kruger 2018-2019 season.jpg|2018-19 Season Category:Players Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1990 births Category:Forwards Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster Category:2013-14 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster Category:2018-19 Roster